Nothing Is Real Until It's Gone
by your21
Summary: Oneshot. Elliot gets shot on the job, spending his last moments with Olivia.


**Nothing Is Real Until It's Gone**

* * *

"_I love you, Olivia" he lifts his hand towards my lap, where my hand is resting. _

"_I love you...too...El." I say, as I interlace my fingers into this; feeling him shake in my grip. I squeeze tighter. "You'll be okay," I promise him, "I called the ambulance. They'll be here soon."_

* * *

That was a promise I could not keep, but I felt that if I said it, it would be true. The ambulance would come there, rush him off to the emergency room, remove the bullet and basically just save his life. His was a life worth saving. Oh, that probably sounds harsh. It's not that I think everybody else's life is worthless, but they are _some_ people who do not deserve to be alive. For example, Harry W. Lockhart, the man who murdered Elliot Stabler.

It started off just like any other day at the precinct, I came in and had some coffee. Said hello to everyone, and made my way to Elliot, Munch, and the other's and heard about the latest case we were going to work on. I got that sick feeling in my stomach when I was told about the perp and his crimes. He kidnapped little girls, four or five, raped and murdered them. One little girl escaped, though, and she found her way home. If it wasn't for that, we would have never known this man existed.

It didn't take long for us to track him down. It was an old abandon building. Elliot and I didn't have our guns drawn; we just found the place while investigating, and wanted to catch the perp before he got away. We didn't think he was dangerous. I guess that was our first mistake, we didn't think. We went in, without so much as calling backup, ready to arrest the pervert. So you can guess my surprise when we broke down the door and I saw a man pointing a gun straight at me.

I had been the first to enter, Elliot following behind me.

"Put the gun down, Mr. Lockhart. You don't want to make things any worse than they already are." Elliot said as he pulled out his gun; and me too.

"Oh, I don't plan on making them worse." He smiled in the most revolting way. "This your partner?"

Elliot reached his hand around my waist and pulled be behind him. "I said, put your gun down, now!"

I moved to the side of Elliot, pointing my gun at Harry Lockhart. "You have five seconds to put that gun down, or I will shoot you. Do you understand?"

He just laughed, and began counting. "Five. Four. Three. Two..." I was ready to pull the trigger, ready to defend, "One."

Before I had a chance to fire, I was covered with blood. At first, I thought I had been shot, but I felt no pain. I figured I was going into shock. Then, I noticed Elliot falling down. It was his blood on me. My heart stopped in that moment, and I wasn't sure just what to do. I decided on shooting the perp, but before I could, he was already escaping. He was gone.

I fell down onto my knees and pulled out my police scanner, "Man down. I need an ambulance immediately. He's been shot in the chest." I then proceeded to give them the address of where I'm at.

And because we didn't see the danger in this situation, Elliot didn't have his bulletproof vest on. So many mistakes. At times, I blame myself.

"Olivia," Elliot said, and I crawled over to him.

"It's okay, El. Everything is going to be alright." I said, fighting through my tears.

"Tell...my wife and kids I love them, and that I'm sorry."

"Elliot..."

"Promise me." He demanded, his voice scratchy and week.

"I promise, but you can tell them yourself."

He shook his head, "Tell the guys back at the station that I'll miss them too."

"Elliot, please!"

"And Liv, I'm sorry. If things... were different, if I hadn't already committed my life to Kathy, you _know_ I would've been with you."

"Elliot, don't..."

"I love you, Olivia" he lifted his hand towards my lap, where my hand was resting.

"I love you...too...El." I said, as I interlaced my fingers into his; feeling him shake in my grip. I squeezed tighter. "You'll be okay," I promised him, "I called the ambulance. They'll be here soon."

And they were, but it wasn't soon enough. After promising him that he would be alright, his eyes began to flicker and his pulse slowed down. He died. Just like that, Elliot died.

"No," I screamed, when I realized it. I shouted so loud, "Don't die on me Elliot! Please! You can't do this!" I pulled my hand away from his, and began shaking his body. "Wake up! Elliot, please, wake up! Don't...Don't..."

I didn't even notice the ambulance had arrived, until somebody grabbed my hands and pulled me away from Elliot's body. They were saying things to me, but I couldn't hear them. I was so far away. _No_ was all I could think.

So now here I am, at the funeral being held inside the church. I'm walking up to the casket, which is opened for viewing. When I reach it, I see this man who is somehow Elliot. His body is hollow looking and his face expressionless. I expect him to speak to me though, to say, that this is all a terrible mistake and that he really is alive. But he's not. His lips are blue and still.

"I'll always love you," I whisper. Tears are falling uncontrollably now. "Why'd you have to leave me?"

And then a thought occurs, the man to blame for this. Harry W. Lockhart. He's out there alive somewhere, and that is _not_ right. He does not deserve to live after killing Elliot...and harming those girls. I will find him, and I will make him pay for what he has done.

I think of Elliot's last words, as I look at his lifeless body. He said he loved me, and if... it weren't for Kathy, we could have been together. I never realized that. I never thought Elliot loved me back. Sometimes I didn't even think my own feelings for him were real, but now that he's gone, I can feel just how real they are.

* * *

I'm working on the sequel, but don't expect it to be posted anytime soon. Maybe in a few weeks, depending on how busy things are. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
